This Time it's Personal-ity
'This Time it's Personal-ity '''is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, I.D.'s personalities come to life. Roles Starring *I.D. *Sniffles Featuring *Cocktail *Giggles *Lifty & Shifty *Savaughn Appearances *Bisque (storyboard) *Pipsqueak (storyboard) Plot Sniffles hears a knock on his door and opens it to see I.D. about to stab him. Sniffles cringes, when I.D. suddenly changes into his normal self. Crying, he begs Sniffles to help him with his multiple identity disorder. Within hours, Sniffles builds a machine that separates someone's personalities. I.D. hops into the contraption and Sniffles turns it on. The machine explodes. Sniffles realizes I.D. was split into many clones, each with a unique personality. A greedy clone is stealing Sniffles' items, while a sad clone is eating a tub of ice cream and a friendly clone gives him a hug. Sniffles decides to get them all back in the machine. However, the violent clone dismantles it and then strangles him with the wires. Nearly all the clones rush out the door. The only clone remaining is a genius, who agrees to rebuild the machine for Sniffles while the nerdy anteater goes on a clone hunt. Giggles sits on a bench as Cocktail approaches. I.D.s French show-off persona shoves him away and presents a rose to Giggles, impressing her. Sniffles, hiding behind a tree, fires one of his experimental darts. It mistakingly hits Cocktail and makes him puke. The clone slips on the vomit puddle and breaks his neck. Sniffles checks one clone off his list. Giggles is disturbed by what she saw. Meanwhile, Savaughn meditates in a zen garden. I.D.'s calm clone suddenly appears meditating beside him, slightly irritating Savaughn. The silence is broken by a loud, rebellious clone and his electric guitar. Savaughn flips out, grabs the guitar, and slices the clone in half. The calm clone is hit by a dart and melts, thanks to Sniffles in a nearby bush. Savaughn hears an alarm go off and is angered even more. The noise has been caused by I.D.'s greedy clone robbing a bank. Sniffles arrives at the scene, only to be hit by Savaughn's police car. The angry cop runs into the bank and delivers a deadly beatdown to the thief. Lifty and Shifty drive up about to make a robbery, when the clone's bloody corpse smashes on their windshield. They end up crashing their van into Sniffles. Sniffles crawls out of the heap and encounters I.D.'s violent clone once again. Sniffles reaches for a dart but sees he has run out. Just as the clone prepares for the kill, Savaughn tazes him to death. Later, Sniffles rushes back to his lab carrying the clone remains in a wagon. He puts them all in the machine and reverses the effects. I.D. is turned back to his normal self and Sniffles destroys his machine, saying it was a bad idea. Unfortunately, Savaughn barges in and Sniffles regrets his decision. As the carnage occurs, it is shown that the genius clone has outsmarted Sniffles and is riding a rocket to space. Moral "''Personality makes interesting people." Deaths #The show-off I.D. clone cracks his neck. #The loud clone is split in half. #The calm clone melts. #The greedy clone is mauled. #Lifty and Shifty crash. #The violent clone is tazed to death. #Sniffles and I.D. are killed offscreen. Trivia *This episode originally starred Flippy. *Bisque and Pipsqueak (as their normal forms) were shown in the storyboards for this episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 50 Episodes